fjh_wings_of_fire_fanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Eranomous' Story Part One
Wings of Fire Eranomous' Story PART 1 * by RhynoBullraq, Jan 12, 2016, 2:30:49 PM Written by: RhynoBullraq Edited by: A.T. Peluso Based on the World and Characters created by Tui T. Sutherland Prologue: Krona Krona knew she wasn’t safe traveling alone in SkyWing territory, not to mention in the dangerous mountains where dragons weren’t the only thing you had to worry about. Falling boulders, rockslides, and cliffs too narrow to spread your own wings in, despite all the dangers she had to press on. Krona stopped, looking up to the night sky through the narrow opening above her, ‘''Three moons…if I die in here, please make it a quick death.’ She quickly shook that thought away and continued forward through a tight crevice. When she emerged on the other side she saw them. Both dragons were SandWings, one looked around her age and the other full grown. Both SandWings wore dark cloaks and a lot of gold jewelry. The older of the two had a bent russet crest, tan sandy scales and a noticeable scar down his left brow. He was wearing a roughly crafted nose ring on his left nostril and strapped on short gold horn covers. He also wore two rings on the main claw of his left wing. The younger of the two had no piercings, but a noticeable scar on his forehead. He also wore a distracting golden crest cover along with strapped on horn covers like his father's, but it was clear to see his horns were still whole. His body seemed to be completely covered in dark cloth, except for his head which was a light Sandy tan. Hesitantly, Krona approached, ''‘that must be Adenium and his son Jackelot.’ The adult stepped forward and spoke, “Krona, so glad you found us.” He friendlily grinned. His voice seemed very smooth and calming, “I am Adenium, the leader of the Peacewings and this is my son Jackelot.” He continued and motioned his wing toward the young dragonet. “Believe it or not we have actually met before, Krona. You were much younger then…I’d say only a year old at most.” Krona nodded, “I think I remember you and I think I remember playing with your son.” she could feel herself relaxing finally, ’''that’s right Krona, just be calm and cool. They aren’t going to attack you.’'' Jackelot lowered his head and rolled his eyes looking away from the IceWing, seeming almost embarrassed. Adenium chuckled, “Yes Yes, You both loved to tussle. Your Father and I used to have to have to physically pull you two away from each other.” He fondly recalled. Krona giggled then looked down at her claws, ‘''I wish I had more time with you, Father.’ Adenium sighed heavily, “Yes…I heard what happened to your Father. I also heard about the creature that killed him…it was Alter’s boy, yes?” Krona nodded her head, "Yes, his name was Eranomous and he wasn't a beast, he was my friend." The memories of what transpired in the Ice Kingdom sent shivers through her body, "He was just a dragonet being torn apart by a curse...A curse my Mother placed on him before her death." Adenium and his Son's eyes widened, "So she truly did curse his egg. How ..." Adenium paused seeming to select his words carefully, "Interesting. Tell me Krona, what became of this cursed Dragonet?" "Oh, you don't know? I just assumed your group heard everything." Krona seemed surprised, '''Wow they really have been hiding in fear.' Jackelot growled and took a step forward, “Listen here you..." before he could finish Adenium shot a look at his son and lifted a claw to silence him. “Hush my Son..." He hissed. The young SandWing glared and looked away. Adenium looked back to Krona, "We have heard many rumors of his death..." he paused,” But some say he still walks our war stricken lands." Krona shook her head and sighed, "Let me put an end to the rumors, Eranomous is dead." Both Adenium and Jackelot looked intently at Krona, eagerly just waiting for some sort of proof. Krona closed her eyes and lowered her head, “...I killed him." Adenium's jaw dropped, "YOU, personally killed him!?" Krona raised a brow. Was the thought of her killing this so called beast really that unbelievable? Wow he seems genuinely shocked. "It wasn't grand... I just pushed him." "Ah, yes! I see."Adenium shook the surprise off of himself and grinned again, "It is a relief to hear that he cannot cause anymore harm." Jackelot looked at Krona narrowly and stepped forward, sliding his claws against the ground. Krona could only assume he was trying to be intimidating. "You got a problem, Golden Crest?" Krona mocked, I'm not scared of you creeper. “I don't believe you!" He hissed. Adenium attempted to stop him with his wing, but Jackelot pushed passed. "Jack!" He roared losing his kind composure. "Shut up!" Jackelot snapped and then got right in front of Krona. "You have no proof Witch!" He growled, sending spit onto Krona's face. Krona pushed him back with all her strength, causing him to trip on his own tail and fall awkwardly on his back. "Back off, Snake! I got plenty of proof!" Before Jackelot could pounce on her, Adenium grabbed his cloak tightly and hissed violently in his ear. Jackelot stayed down, looking away from Krona in utter rage. Adenium snorted, composed himself, and looked back at Krona. "I apologize for my son...I obviously failed somewhere with him." His voice was sincere. Jackelot tried to pull himself free again, but to no avail. "Now dear child of The Tribe Leader Norse and The Vehement Gailra, what is this proof you have?" Krona wiped the spit off her muzzle in annoyance, "I might not possess all the powers of a Vehement Dragon, due to what happened in the past," Krona rubbed the deep scar on her neck. This was a constant reminder of how fragile life was, "...but I do still have one power." She paused. "When dragons I have made contact with die… I gain all of their memories." Adenium gasped, "You have the sight of the dead!?" There was something in his eye, a glint of something unsettling. Krona couldn’t make out what she felt from it though. "Prove it Witch!” Jackelot barked, still squirming under his father's claw. “Tell us of Eranomous then!” "Quiet you..." Adenium pushed down on his son, keeping his gaze on the young IceWing, "But I do agree with my boy, tell me of Eranomous' Awakening." Krona nodded, If this is what it takes, then I'll tell them the whole story. "Alright... let me see..." She softly breathed out and closed her eyes, Eranomous. When her eyes opened again, they where glowing orange, like the fire deep in Eranomous' own core. Then Krona began to speak. ~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1: Eranomous Eranomous lived in the Sky Kingdom, settled in a quaint little cave just big enough for the SkyWing family of four. The day was bright and sunny, it was so nice you could easily forget a war was even going on. This was the day the fire ignited. “Tell us of Dad's typical travel patterns again, Momma!" Skylis said excitedly pulling Eranomous over by his limp wings. Skylis was only two years old but he looked very healthy. He had dark red scales and brilliant yellow eyes. Eranomous on the other claw was a very small one year old. His body was skinnier, the scales he had were a very pale red, his horns grew from his lower jaw, and the spines down his back grew in length the further down they went. Then the things he was missing, he had no bones in his wings, a few claws missing here and there, and the missing horn on his nose made his face that much more awkward to look at. To top it all, he had dead white eyes. "I've told you his patterns a million times Skylis..." his mother moaned, still tired from just waking up moments ago. Eranomous growled biting his brother’s arm, "C’mon Sky, I wanna play." He squeaked. Skylis looked down at his little brother, "Hold on Era, don't you want to hear about Dad first?" "Ooh Daddy!" Eranomous sat down, tail wagging with excitement. "I wanna hear about Daddy!" Eleanor sat down, "Fine, Fine, I swear I can never win with you two." she cleared her throat to begin. Eranomous loved his mother's voice, rough like his own but seeming filled with nothing but love. It always comforted him and made him feel special. "Okay, your Daddy is a Peacewing, a very special dragon. They believe that the tribes shouldn't fight one another, but rather unite together and live in harmony." Both boys sat trying to keep their excitement down. "Dad's the leader of the SkyWing Peacewings, that makes him awesome.”Skylis chirped proudly, looking down at his brother. Eleanor chuffed, "Am I telling this or are you, Skylis?" She poked her son's chest playfully. Skylis grinned widely, "Sorry Momma." "Tell us about Daddy's flight pattern Momma!" Eranomous squeaked again. "Alright," she said, patting her son's head. "Your Daddy flies all the way to the Ice Kingdom, following the Path of Peace." "Tell Era what the Path of Peace is!" Skylis playfully demanded, pulling his brother closer to himself. "The Path of Peace is a set path only Dragons who know of it can see." She began to explain. "There are specific landmarks that all point you in the direction of The Peacewings.” Eleanor paused for a moment, thinking of the path. "From here...you would first leave the Sky Kingdom, west towards the Kingdom of Sand. Once there find the stone that points you north. Follow it till you find a small oasis. There you will find two trees crossing each other like an X." She displayed an X with her front legs. "Follow directly through the space between. If you follow it straight, you will find a safe way into the Ice Kingdom. Once you’ve arrived, you will find a stone pointing northeast towards the mountains. If you follow it true, you will find a cave, The Cave of the Peacewings. " Eranomous eyes were wide and bright with excitement, “Wow! So Daddy follows that path backwards home, why?" Eleanor giggled, "He follows that path there and back so he may help any dragons trying to find the Peacewings. He believes if every Dragon helped each other, then we wouldn't have wars.” she sighed heavily, “Well now... I'm hungry. I'll be right back… Skylis stay by your Brother. " "Yes Momma!" Skylis pulled Eranomous against his side, "I'll keep him close, always!" Eleanor smiled, "Good boy... He needs you." While their mother was out hunting, the boys just wrestled over and over with the same outcome. Skylis pinning Eranomous, “I win again!” He boasted. Eranomous growled, "Aww, come on! Can't you ever let me win...?" Skylis grinned widely, "I got to be my best so I can serve the Queen." "I wanna serve the Queen too." Eranomous reasoned, still lying on his back. "Sky, I want to be strong like you..." His brother tilted his head, stepping down, "Well, Dad taught me everything I know...so maybe he can teach you too." Skylis didn't sound very convinced. Eranomous sighed, "I will beat you someday." "Yeah right!" Skylis quickly spat, then paused, “I mean... maybe... someday.” Suddenly Eranomous felt a slight pain in his chest, brief images of his Father crumbling at the edge of the mountains, blood dripping down his face and chest. The images began to play more clearly. There was another Dragon with him... killing him. Daddy! When Eranomous opened his eyes he saw his brother's concerned face, "Era stop screaming! What's wrong?!" "Daddy, he needs help!" Eranomous tried to get up, but realized his brother was holding him down, "Sky, he needs us!" Skylis looked bewildered, "What... Era what are you talking about?" He slowly let go of his brother and backed up."Era you really shouldn't be joking like this." He paused noticing the tears streaming from his brother's eyes. "Eranomous, you're crying..." Eranomous quickly got up and bolted out of the cave. “He needs us, I saw him!" The images kept replaying over and over again. I'm coming Daddy! I hear you! "This way, Era?" Skylis shouted, flying past his brother. "Yeah, I think!" Eranomous wheezed, feeling his body getting exhausted already. Skylis shook his head and began flapping his wings quicker, "Mom's going to kill me..." Eranomous wasn't sure how long he was running for, but he was quickly snapped back into reality when he heard a roar, "Eranomous!" It was his mother. "Momma!" Eranomous cried, slowing his speed. Eleanor landed hard sending rocks everywhere. Eranomous could tell she was furious. "What are you doing?! Eranomous, you can't be seen by others!" She growled. "But..." Eranomous tried to explain but was cut off. "They will kill you if they ever find you!" She spread her wings and thrashed her tail about with rage. "I can't…" "Momma... Daddy needs help!" He cried over and over. Eleanor paused listening to what her son was saying, "What... What do you mean?" The two suddenly heard Skylis start screaming. "Skylis?!" Eleanor whipped around and rushed toward his screams, nearly knocking Eranomous over. Then Eranomous heard his mother, "NO.... Alter!" When Eranomous got over, he saw it, his father lying lifeless on the ground. Skylis was sobbing and futilely trying to wake his father up. His Mother let out the loudest roar he had ever heard. It sounded of nothing but anguish. Eranomous just gazed into his Father's lifeless eyes, Why... Why did I see this? Why did this happen? Suddenly Eranomous felt something strange, something inside himself seemingly, ignite. Then Eranomous fell unconscious. When Eranomous awoke he was home in the cave, he could tell it was night due to the bugs chirping. He could feel his Mother's and his Brother's warmth on his sides. Eranomous raised his head looking to his mother who was still awake. "Momma?" Eleanor looked over at her son, "Eranomous... the world is a harsh place." She paused. "The only way you will survive is if you stay in here. You're not like your brother and you never will be.” Eranomous' ears drooped, "I..." "Eranomous... you're... weak." Eleanor’s face was hard and her eyes narrow. Eranomous looked away from his mother, he couldn't think of anything to say to that. I wish I was like Skylis...' '' He lightly touched his chest feeling a bit more heat than usual. '''It feels like my chest is burning from the inside. ~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2: Eranomous 4 Years Later Eranomous sat quietly as his Mother said goodbye to his brother. Eranomous was proud of his Brother for being assigned to a position at Queen Scarlet's Palace, but he couldn't help being envious. Sky gets everything and I'm stuck here. ' "Hold on, Skylis, You're father made this for the day you left. " Eleanor quickly began rummaging through her things. Eranomous' and Skylis' ears perked curiously, "What?" They said in unison. "Here it is!" She exclaimed happily. Eranomous tried to see what it was, but she moved it away from him, presenting it to Skylis. Frustrated, Eranomous craned his neck and finally spotted it. "Here Skylis, it's a..." she paused trying to remember, "He called it an 'Adjustable Helmet'." Skylis' eyes began to glow with controlled excitement, "One of Dad's 'DoWhats'!" Eranomous' envy grew at the sight of the 'DoWhat'. He had always wanted one of his Father's 'DoWhats'. Eranomous knew the story behind his Father's creations. When his Father was a little younger he had met some odd Dragon, a SandWing, who created strange things like helmets and other things. Back then he was confused by this dragons inventions too, and he kept asking “they do what?”, hence the name. Eranomous remembered him talking about making the cloaks for the Peacewings. But all of that felt so long ago to Eranomous now that it almost seemed like it never happened. Like his father and the Peacewings never really existed. Until now, that was. Now he was staring at the last 'DoWhat' that his Father ever made... and it was being given to his Brother. "Mother... I can't tell you how much this means to me." Skylis put the helmet on and gave them both one last look, “Thank you.” He emotionally turned away, took a deep breath, and left. The two sat in silence for a moment, then Eranomous turned to his mother. "Did Father make anything for me?" Eleanor sighed stressfully, "Eranomous... could you give me some silence for a little while?" "I could go hunt?" Eranomous suggested. "Why would you say that?" She turned and gave him a look that said, 'How dare you. ' Before she could say another word, Eranomous shook his head, "I'm kidding... I'll go to my room." Eranomous found himself sitting alone in his room a lot these past few years. Most the time he’d read scrolls for entertainment, if he was really bored he would re-enact scenes from his favorite ones… But other times he would lie on the ground and let time pass. He would see how much time it would take for someone to check on him. ''‘I bet I would starve if I just stayed in here.’ So this time he just fell asleep. In his dreams he saw nothing but a small burning flame surrounded by darkness. Eranomous felt like he could hear some sort of whisper from it, but he couldn't understand what it was trying to say. Suddenly images flashed of his mother on the ground. The images came so quickly, he couldn't make sense of it. He then remembered when this happened with his father, 'NO... I have to wake up! This can't be real.’ the last image he saw was his mother's face, staring blankly, blood oozing from her mouth. "NNNNOOOOOOOO!" Eranomous broke from his sleep and heard noises coming from outside his room, "Momma, NO!" When he rushed out he felt his heart stop. His mother lay lifeless on the floor, but before Eranomous could react he noticed another Dragon standing past his mother's fresh, slightly burnt corpse. The Dragon stared silently at him, sending a deep fear right into Eranomous' gut. He wore a strange, smooth, expressionless, and dirty white mask with a dark hooded cloak covering the rest if his body. He also wore a strange looking metal mouth like contraption on his tail that appeared to look very hot, '''They killed her with that... The Dragon looked a bit bigger then Skylis but didn't have as wide of a chest and shoulders. The masked Dragon remained silent, staring at him. Eranomous felt numb with fear, What do I do?' "Why did you…?" He tried speaking, his voice sounded as scared as he was. "She was my... she..." Eranomous felt himself getting choked up, '''Why is this happening? What would Skylis do?’ The masked Dragon tilted his head, "How does it make you feel?" The dragon's voice sounded muffled, but calm, too calm for just killing another Dragon. "Ha-ha... what's wrong? This Dragon you called 'Mother' was holding you back... You should be thanking me." Eranomous slammed his front talons down, "Shut up!" He roared emotionally, feeling the fire in his chest begin to burn hotter. ‘Skylis would be strong…HE would Kill him!’ The Masked Dragon tilted his head, "Wow, you're disappointing." "I'LL KILL YOU!" Eranomous snarled viciously. Suddenly flashes of that flame burning in the darkness appeared in his head. '''What!? He tried to shake them off, but then he saw the flame grow larger. Intense fire burst from Eranomous' mouth towards the mysterious Dragon, but Eranomous quickly realized he couldn't stop the fire coming out and it was burning him too. My Fire! It BURNS! Eranomous tried to close his own mouth feeling his talons burning now too. The pain was excruciating, and screams were muffled due to his shut mouth. The flames continued to try to escape through his mouth, regardless. Eranomous never could've imagined what was about to happen. Fire burst out of his neck, burning right through his skin. Stop, please Stop... Eranomous lost strength in his limbs causing him to fall on the ground continuing to spew. When it finally ceased, Eranomous’ throat and mouth were charred up. Tears streamed down his cheeks from the pain. Eranomous couldn't form any words just rough moans. He didn't even have the strength to get back up. He laid there in tormenting pain, not paying attention to the time going by. The SkyWing’s mind finally snapped back when he heard several wing beats outside. Eranomous couldn't form a proper thought. Ge....t... uuu...p.. Eranomous rolled himself over and tried to push himself up. "Aaahhh..." His talons stung and pressing them down only intensified the pain. Get.... up... "Something smells charred." He heard an unfamiliar voice say. "Three Moons, look!" Another voice shouted, this one sounded closer. Eranomous felt the fear in himself rising again, What... do I... do? "She's dead... what killed her?" The voice trailed off for a moment until what Eranomous feared would happen, happened, "There!" "What is that?" "It's like a SkyWing... but not. .." "It's a monster!" "Look at its Mouth... it must've killed her!" The voices blurred, A… Monster... Eranomous dragged his claws across the ground trying to crawl away. "Kill it!" One voice ordered. All of the SkyWings closed in, about to strike, when a roar echoed through the cave, "That's Mine!" Eranomous wasn't sure who the voice came from, but he could tell it was female. The SkyWings backed away, "Queen Burn.... What are you doing here?" One questioned. Burn... one of the sisters fighting for the Sandwing throne. Eranomous knew her from his scrolls, I've never seen a SandWing before… so that’s what they look like... From what he had read about Burn, he knew he still wasn't safe. She's the most brutal Sister of the three. What does she mean I’m hers?’'' Burn snorted impatiently, "I was told Scarlet had a gift here for me." She stepped past Eleanor’s body setting her black eyes upon the dragonet, "Oh My...Look at you. I don’t have one that looks like you yet.” Eranomous didn't like the way she was looking at him''. 'I'm so scared.... I can't even speak. ''' She chuckled, "You will make an excellent addition to my collection. I must remember to thank Scarlet for this." Before Eranomous knew it, he was chained up by other SandWings and dragged to Queen Scarlet's Palace. Under any other circumstances Eranomous would be excited to visit his Queen's domain, but with how his day was going so far, he could only imagine things weren't going to get any better. "Take my gift to a cage while I discuss a few things with Scarlet.” Burn ordered to one of her men. The SandWing nodded and began to pull Eranomous off a different way. Eranomous couldn't focus on a single thing, everything just past by in a blur. '''Skylis… he couldn't help but wonder what his brother would think when he returns home and no one's there. What if he doesn't care? Another thought crossed his mind, Was that Masked Dragon real or did I just imagine him? But if he was fake... then does that mean I killed my mother.... Eranomous only thought of that for a moment, No I never would've killed her. Before he knew it, Eranomous was chained inside an odd small cage, "Have you ever seen a Dragon like this before?" Asked one of the SandWings, the other one just snorted and shook his head. Both SandWings then stood a distance away and began conversing with one another on other subjects. Eranomous tried to step forward feeling some of his strength returned, but was unable to move due to the tight chains holding his neck in place, Ow! My neck is so sore. In the cage there was bright sunlight beaming down, but dark all around him. So seeing any other dragons in there was near impossible. Eranomous closed his eyes just listening. He heard footsteps of two other dragons approaching. Their footsteps weren't as loud as Burns, in fact they sounded like the weight of a Dragon only a little older then himself. One of the dragons seemed to be mid sentence already, "I'm telling you Skylis, I saw them bringing it in, it’s spooky looking." The SkyWing whispered. Eranomous’ ears perked, Skylis! What we're the odds? Surely he could do something to save him. He squinted his eyes trying to see in the dark room ahead, "Skkkkkyyy...l..ii..sssss..." he tried to yell, but his voice came out a broken up gravelly whisper. Eranomous tried coughing to clear his throat, but when he did fire puffed out, discomforting his already dry throat. "Brother...." He tried again, this came out clearer. His eyes finally found Skylis' eyes, "Br..other...Brother!” his weak voice got louder, but still sounded strained. Skylis backed up, fear in his eyes, “You... said he was with a dead full adult female SkyWing?" he said with a shaky voice. The other SkyWing nodded, "Yup, Terrorwind told me that she was burnt up at the throat and face with really deep bite marks..." Eranomous tried shaking his head, "Nnnn..ooo ...Brot..her...Sh..e.. ....Killl....ed...b...y.. Mas..k..ed..Dra..." before Eranomous could finish, Skylis turned around and headed back towards the way he came in. "Whoa Skylis, wait up for me!" The other SkyWing hurried after him. Eranomous felt his last glimmer of hope melt away. "No! Noo...Brother! No Brother! Plea...se...You can't. ..LEAVE ME HERE!" Eranomous emotions broke, his face dripped with his tears and snot, his voice painfully ripping through his throat like knives. Fire burst through slits in his neck burning more of his skin up. "Sky....Don't Leave Me!" ~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3: Krona ''' Krona shook herself awake, realizing she had obviously passed out, '''Three Moons... his pain became too much for me. She got up unsure of where she was, Well now, I really hope I built up enough trust to not get thrown into a cell. Looking around she saw no bars and breathed a sigh of relief. Krona hoped she was in the Peacewings new hideout, Well might as well look around. Krona got up off the small bed she was laying on and headed out of the room into a hall. "Hello?" She called out, "Any Peacewings around?" Not hearing a response she shrugged, Maybe they're all sleeping?' ''Krona began down the corridor, keeping her guard up. '''Come on Krona... no one is going to attack you. It's not like they’re Outclaws. Her body shivered at that thought, Outclaws... Krona closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Just calm down. Immediately when she took another step, she slammed right into the broad chest of a full grown SeaWing. “Oh, my apologies," The SeaWing gruffly responded. "I didn't hear you coming." Krona stepped back, "My fault, my eyes were closed. I hope your chest fin is okay…" Krona laughed awkwardly, Idiot fish head! Why did you walk with your eyes closed? Krona tried to hide her embarrassment. The SeaWing shook his head, “I hope your face is ok, it looks a little flushed." Krona laughed even more awkwardly waving her claws, "I'm fine, I'm fine!" The SeaWing had dark green scales and a long scar diagonally down his right eye, across his snout. He wore a golden bull ring on his nose, along with golden ornaments on his horns. He also wore an almost black green cloak, making Krona realized who he was. Three Moons, this is Tribe Leader Gneiss of the SeaWings. Despite his age, Krona found him strangely attractive, Krona get a grip of yourself. "You must be Krona."His voice, though gruff, was very gentle, causing Krona to blush further. I wish I could disappear...' ''Krona hated feeling exposed like this, "Yup that's me, daughter of Norse and The Vehement." She grinned. Gneiss chuckled, "I definitely see them in you." He smiled tenderly. "My name is Gniess, I doubt you remember me from when you were a small dragonet.” Krona smiled, no longer hiding her blushes, "I remember you fondly actually. You were always so nice to me.” Before Gneiss could respond a familiar voice called from behind. "Ah, Krona, There you are!" Krona turned around to see Adenium's grinning face, '''Sheesh man, stop smiling. "I was just catching up with Gneiss." "Brilliant, but how 'bout we all head to the council room. We can continue where we left off as well." Adenium ushered Krona along with his wing, "So Krona, what do you think of the Peacewings new safe haven?" Krona examined the hallway, Well I haven't exactly seen much of it.’'' "It's a great hallway, must get a little cramped having meetings in here though." She joked. She heard a small growl from Jackelot. '''That boy needs to get out more. Adenium laughed, "I'd imagine it WOULD get pretty cramped." They all entered a large pentagon shaped room, with plenty of wing space, a few gutted walls making windows, and even a balcony sectioned off by a red drape, "That's why we hold council in here." "Wow," Krona couldn't lie, it was an impressive room. It reminded her a lot of the previous council room in the Ice Kingdom, but wider and with more light due to that balcony and the gutted walls. "This is nice." The pride was visible in Adenium's eyes and his smile looked a little less fake. "Thank you, We are all proud of it." Gneiss nudged Krona's wing with his own, "Krona." Krona jumped, blushing all over again, “Huh? Gneiss what's up?” Ahhh, why is he touching me?! This is too much! Gneiss' eyes widened in surprise, "I apologize if I startled you, I was just going to say you can take a seat on the IceWing throne, it is your rightful spot after all." Krona lowered her head bashfully, "You're fine... I mean, okay, yeah." C'mon Krona, Grip. Now he probably thinks you are so weird! Krona made her way to the IceWing throne and paused, So this is where my Father and Mother would've sat if things didn't turn out the way they did.’'' She sighed, '''Be strong, Krona. The young IceWing hopped up onto the large throne and sat down. Krona surveyed the room, Adenium and Jackelot sat atop the SandWing throne, Gneiss on the SeaWing throne, no Dragon on the SkyWing throne, I guess they never found a replacement for Alter. And a large grumpy looking MudWing sat upon his designated throne, Mandrake. Adenium cleared his throat, "Before we begin, Krona, to your left is the MudWing Tribe Leader, Mandrake." He paused for a moment, "Ahem... Mandrake. " Mandrake snorted loudly, "Pleasure to meet the daughter of The Vehement... shame you don't have her powers." He rumbled rudely. Mandrake had a large gash scar between his eyes and was missing his left horn. Krona could also see clearly that he was without a few talons. He also had a slight over bite causing the teeth in the front to be easily visible. As for his colors, he was an assortment of muddy browns and greens. The cloak he wore was a plain brown with many more rips then any of the other tribe leader’s cloaks. Gneiss sighed, "Uggh... Mandrake... subtle as always." “Ahem," Adenium slammed his tail down, sending a look of displeasure at Mandrake. "Well now,” He turned his attention to Krona, "It's clear that Eranomous' curse awoke in waves, but I'm really interested in how you two met." Krona nodded, "That's actually the next part of the story." She paused making sure everyone was paying attention. “We met in Burn's Stronghold." "Burn's Stronghold!" Gneiss shook his head in disbelief, "You poor dear, How did Burn capture you?" Krona rubbed her talons together, "Well… My Father hid me in the desert so all of you couldn't find me." All of the Tribe leaders looked sheepish for a moment. "We know how the Vehement power works..."Adenium began, "It's not like we would've hunted you down after.... what happened. It would've been fruitless." Krona shrugged, "My Father was very frantic when he hid me.” Gneiss nodded understandingly, "We might be 'Peacewings', but we have crossed lines that shouldn't have been crossed before. He was probably just worried we'd over react." Krona noticed Adenium giving Gneiss an odd stare, Oh wow... did Gneiss say something you didn't like? Adenium's gaze turned to Krona, his eyes settling back to the relaxed way he typically held them, "So I assume you were in the wrong place at the wrong time." "Yup," Krona confirmed, "I was out a little late and a Sandwing followed me back to my hideout. Next thing I knew, I was captured and dragged to the Stronghold." Mandrake scoffed, "HA, weren't you lucky to not be killed immediately." He said dryly. Krona narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, only cuz Burn had to head to the Sky Kingdom. And what is wrong with this MudWing?!" She questioned the others. Gneiss chuckled, "What isn't wrong with him." Krona was surprised to hear Jackelot laugh briefly, Would you look at that, he isn't just an angst fueled rage monster. ''' Adenium and Mandrake didn't look amused. '''Oops, I should try not to get too under their scales. Before Adenium could remark, Krona continued, "Before I was interrupted, I was going to tell all of you we weren't alone there. We were there with a really smart SeaWing named Weed." Krona looked down at her claws, "I don't think we ever would've made it out of there if it wasn't for her." "Shall we continue this story from your Sight of the Dead perspective?" Adenium seemed oddly annoyed. '''What are you searching for from Eranomous?' ''Krona knew she would find out sooner or later, "Alright." Her eyes turned to fire again, "Burn's Stronghold." next part: https://fjh-wings-of-fire-fanclub.fandom.com/wiki/Eranomous'_Story_Part_Two_(Chapters_4-5)